Unspoken
by The Lieutenant Sarcasm
Summary: Sometimes we don't have forever, and sometimes words aren't enough.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there. This is my first story so please go easy on me and yea, review!_

_Oh, and I don't own Dragon Age and I'm making absolutely nothing from this._

"No."

The desperate plea tore through her. Despite the distance between them, despite the battle around them. She heard him. And she felt her resolve crumble.

As quickly as her shaking limbs would allow, she made her way to where he had fallen during the battle. Haley all but collapsed beside her wounded lover.

"Alistair." She pleaded as he grasped her hand. He had to have known that she wouldn't have let him take the final blow; couldn't have let him. He was her everything and a world without him was one in which she didn't want to live. But he was stronger than her. He'd survive. He may not want to, but he'd survive. And given enough time he'd be able to think of her without the heart wrenching pain she was about to leave him with.

"Maker Haley, I said no!" Tears were falling freely down his face now. He knew. They were the last two Wardens in Ferelden and his leg was badly crushed. Wynne would never be able to heal him before she got to the damn beast. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

He tried to get up anyway; using her hand as a lever. But she put her free hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"This was never going to end any other way Ali." She knew it was true. From the moment she denied Morrigan her ritual she knew she would give her life to defeat this blight; to save her love. And she would not fail him now.

She could see the others making their way towards them. She didn't have any more time. She reached inside her leather vest, grasped her Warden's Oath and tore it from her neck. She placed it in his metal enclosed hand and laid one last kiss upon his dirt streaked forehead.

He started to panic; screaming for the others to stop her. Knowing that she wouldn't stop herself. She looked up into the eyes of her friends and she ran. There were no whispered goodbyes: no quiet I love you's. Everything she felt went without saying.

It was with this thought and the cries of her lover ringing in her ears that she brought the sword of her ancestors down on the head of the beast, and her world ceased to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yea, so here's the final part to Unspoken._

_It's just as sad as the first part but leave me a review to let me know what you guy's think._

_I'm still not making anything from this_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ___

It had been three days. Three days since she had made the ultimate sacrifice. Three days since his world had been turned upside down.

He had barely made it through her service. But it was his duty as King to honor the woman who had saved them all, even though looking at her had tore him apart. His friends had rallied around him offering him what little strength they could. She had been their friend too and they mourned her loss as well. But then her brother had shown up and he broke a little bit more inside. She had missed her brother fiercely and would have been ecstatic to be reunited with him. Instead, Alistair got to see his pain reflected in the eyes of another.

And now it was up to this broken man to put his broken country together again. He didn't know where he would find the strength, but he would do it for her. She had made him King and he would not fail her now. It was something he never aspired to or even wanted. Alistair was always more comfortable to be in the background; a follower instead of a leader. But he had agreed to it because it meant that she would be his Queen; that she'd be the first thing he would see every day.

Instead, he now gazed upon her for what he knew would be the last time. And as difficult as it was to look at her cold, lifeless body, he knew that it would be so much worse tomorrow when he couldn't. So Alistair was saying his own private goodbye now; knowing he wouldn't be able to watch them take her away from him tomorrow. He placed his own Warden's Oath around her neck and kissed her forehead. He did not say anything. She had once told him that actions speak louder than words.

She had proved it in the end. He was the senior Warden; he should have taken the final blow. He would have dragged himself towards the damn dragon if he thought she'd let him get more than a few feet. But she had been determined to save him from a fate that neither of them could have predicted.

And Alistair would honor her sacrifice the only way he knew how; he would live. And he would tell her story so that others could honor it too.

He made his way to the doorway of the chamber, hand tightly gripping the Oath around his neck, and he looked at her one last time; drawing the strength to leave. It was the last time they would ever be in the same room.

Tomorrow her body would be taken to Weisshaupt and when she left his heart would leave with her.


End file.
